Blog de usuário:JustALittleKiller7845/Negative Evil-Ep.6-Zona Rural?????????????
Depois de um dia inteiro e umas 2 semanas sem a Soul, ela manda um e-mail inesperado para a Nyan, que diz que e la vai voltar Nyan:-EI GENTE, a Okasan disse que vai voltar :D Juvenal:-NYAN, SÃO DUAS DA MANHÃ Nyan:-Me deixa viver u.u Cris levanta desesperadamente da cama, suando frio. Cris:-SÉRIO???? EU NÃO PRECISO DE MAIS BANS NA MINHA VIDA Nyan:-Otouto, isso não é um chat, fica calmo Cris:-Ah, é verdade, tava com medo dela proibir minhas músicas .frog Nyan:-Mas ela ainda pode te expulsar de casa Cris:-Q Soul:-Posso mesmo .ym Cris e Nyan:-SOUL??? COMO CE CHEGOU AQUI????? Juvenal:-PARA DE GRITAR, POR OBSÉQUIO! Soul:-Para uma fundadora, tudo é possível. Cris:-Até deixar de ser fundadora? Soul:-Sim, mas não é como se eu quisesse .ru. Soul joga a mochila na cama ao lado dela, que atinge Juvenal na cabeça. Juvenal:-Mds, desisto Juvenal pega suas coisas e uma garrafa de água e alguns salgadinhos na mochila dele. Nyan:-Por que tu trouxe 5 salgadinhos na mochila? Juvenal:-Por que eu quis ._. Cris:-E onde tu vai moleque? Juvenal:-Vou dormir na banheira, TCHAU!!!!!!! Juvenal bate a porta com toda a força que ele tinha com sono. Nyan:-Bem, vou voltar por meu quarto, enquanto isso, Oka-san, por favor, não expulse o Cris de casa. ~Uma noite se passou HP totalmente recupe.....Não pera, texto errado~ 11:45 AM. Dark:-ACORDA FREGUESIA Dark abre a porta e vê Cris, esparramado no chão perto da porta, e acaba pisando na cara dele. Cris:-SOCORR DAISDHSADSFAGDAYFDSSAFDSYFDFY Dark:-Eita, desculpa :v Cris após o susto, parece continuar dormindo, sem nem se importar com a sujeira em seu rosto Soul:-Vou chutar o Cris pra fora de casa por Spam, ahuhauahauaa Cris:-ACORDEI! ~O grupo toma o café da manhã, as 11 da manhã, é.....Boa hora pra se tomara café. HP totalment....QUEM FOI QUE ESCREVEU ESSE SCRIPT~ Cris:-Agora irei mostrar pra vocês uma área rural aqui em londres :D Soul:-Área rural em londres? Cris:-Pergunta pro Just, ora bolas. ~Depois de viajar por 2 horas e depois pegar uma carona de um cara estranho, te enche de determi....NYAN, PARA DE ZUAR MEU SCRIPT~ Dark:-Enfim, chegamos nessa buçanha. Meredi:-OI AMIGOS! É muito bom ver vocês e.... Meredi faz uma pausa, e olha profundamente para Cris, provocando uma respiração alta, e forte do mesmo. Cris:-Parece que nos encontramos de novo...Bibiana.... Meredi:-Claro....Juliano.... Cris:-AHHHHHH VC NEM LEMBRA MEU NOME CRIATURA!!! Meredi:-HAUAHAUAHAUHAUA CLARO QUE LEMBRO AMIGO, VEM K ME DAR UM ABRAÇO SEU ASSANHADO! Cris:-TÔ INDO, RAPARIGA. Cris e Meredi trocam abraços, com risadas e gritos. Dark:-Não dá pra entender o Cris -.-'' Sillow:-É, ele é tipo, Like a Milena, manja? Dark:-Não tenho ideia do que você está falando .wat. Pirate abre a porta da casa dele, e fica de olhos arregalados ao ver que Cris e Meredi estão se abraçando. Pirate:-Hey galera, o Cris tá pegando? Nyan:-Er... depende da sua definição de "Pegando". Pirate corre em direção ao Cris e puxa ele para o lado, susurrando: Pirate:-Vocês estão namorando??? Estão tão diferentes :3 Cris:-A gente é amigo TPS, cale-se .ru! Pirate:-NEM ME VENHA COM ESSA, SEU CANTADOR, EU SEI QUE VOCÊ TA CANTANDO A MEREDI HUEHEUEHEUEHEUE Meredi:-o que .v. Cris:-AHHHHH SAI DE MIM TPS, ME SOLTA!!!!! ~Ver GF saindo de casa fills you with determination...Cansei de corrigir, PARA COM ISSO NYAN~ GF:-Solta ele... Pirate:-OK SENHOR Cris:-ISSO FICA QUIETO AI SEU ESCRAVO DO TENSAY GF:-Ele não é meu escravo <.< Pirate joga Cris para o outro lado e entra em casa novamente Pirate:-NENHUM HASCKER VAI ME IMPEDIR DE ENTRAR EM CASA, TA OUVINDO CACETE! GF:-Quê... Soul:-Eu que mando aqui, tá me escutando? GF:-Manda o karai, eu já liderei a Ben 10 só com um discurso filha. Soul:-Mas aqui não é Ben 10 u.u ~Soul e GF começam a descutir sobre quem manda na Wikia, enquanto Nyan e Dark estão em casa fazendo momentos mais..sahiusadyasgdasdasdasdays NYAN DESCULPA HASUAUSAHSUAHUSA N PUDE RESISTIR (KK)~ ~Algumas horas depois....~ Nyan abre a porta e vê um bilhete. Nyan:-"Cris, Nyan e Soul, estão convidados para entrar na escola CasteloBruxo, por favor, vá até o beco Censurado"....OH MEU DEUS..CRIS VEM VER ISSO, TO MORRENDO. ???????:-Trouxas...Logo estarei com as 3 cartas Raras da FNAF, e nada vai me impedir, HUAHUAHAUAHAUAHUA Continua.... Categoria:Posts de blog